Heavenly Rich
by JACE' XII
Summary: On-Going.Romance/Comedy?  A story of a few friends who love to bet on each other, similar to Truth or Dare. But it's a secret no one else knows. When the a new guy transfers into the school, everything goes wrong. Vivian's life turns into romance.


⇢ Heavenly Rich ⇠

Genres: Romance/Comedy/

_-Chapters-_

Chapter One – Let's Bet!

**Summary:**

Vivian is a girl who loves to play a game that involves with money and her friends. Just one day, a 'new guy' transfers to her high school and goes to the same class as her. When the 'new guy' finds out about the 'game' that Vivian and her friends play, he decides to go along with it. But what they both (Vivian and the new guy) didn't know, Vivian's friend dared Vivian to go out on a date with the new guy she has only just met!

"_A bell is no bell 'til you ring it,_

_A song is no song 'til you sing it,_

_And love in your heart_

_Wasn't put there to stay -_

_Love isn't love_

_'Till you give it away."_

"…"

"..…"

**Chapter One **

**Let's Bet!**

"_Vivian de Lilesville, I refuse you may not back away from this agreement we had!" Vivian's mother, Celeste stomped her heel on the shiny marble ground. Her temper rose, growing impatient of her eldest daughter. Vivian stopped her movement. Her hand was on the rail of the stairs. Her head bowed down as her mouth dropped open. _

"_I never agreed to this, and I never did. I wish you'd stop hovering over me and make my decisions! I'm capable of handling decisions of my own!" Her calming voice turned out to be a yell rather than her normal melodic voice. Vivian's sentenced roamed in her mother's ear. Her back hunched over, and her heel was on one step ahead, ready to walk back to the top. As she was prepared to lift her head up and continue walking as if the conversation had ended, Celeste stopped her movement once more._

"_The decision has already been made by your father and I. You have no right to refuse on this one, considering the fact this is for your own good. Besides that factor, Irene and Juliette have wanted to meet you for so long. They're good friends of mine. They both have sons, and they're wealthy too. You may—" _

"_Enough! I've heard enough already! I don't want to meet anyone! I'm still too young!"_

"_So what if you're too young? This tradition has been going on in this bloodline for so long. What gives you the right to break off the bloodline now?"_

_Vivian continued walking upstairs. Nothing came out of her mouth either. The tension she had between Celeste continued to make her uneasy. The agreement was all Vivian could think about as she stood on the very top of the stairs. And with her back against her mother, she sighed. Warm tears slid down her cheek._

"Vivian! We've been friends with you for three years now! Is something bothering you?" Ruka waved her hand in front of Vivian's face with a soft stare in her eyes and paled skin. She almost looked like a porcelain doll. Her eyes were soft sky blue, and her paled white skin looked like snow. Her pink lips glossed with a coat of lip-gloss, and her eyes outlined with black eyeliner. Her black hair was long, flowing down her back with twists and curls near the ends of her hair. Ruka's front bangs were pinned up. Anyone could've thought she was a doll if she didn't move.

"I know, right! Just tell us if something's bothering you. You know we care." Sei butted in after Ruka. Her hands slammed on the desk and her face close to Vivian's. Sei's green eyes were almost like a forest. Any guy could've gotten lost in her eyes easily. And her long straight brown hair looked like dark chocolate. She's proud of her silky hair, but she prefers wearing ornaments and accessories in her hair most of the time.

"Chill-lax…" Kitami sat beside Vivian giving a little swear drop emotion like in Japanese comics. "I'm sure Vivi here, has something to say about this. It's not like she never tells us things. Besides, we all know…" Kitami paused and looked around before leaning closer for Sei and Ruka to hear. He whispered quietly, "she's rich, no?"

"Gosh, Kitami! No need to look suspicious here, idiot," Sei punched her fist on his head gently. "We already know she's," Sei added two air quotes with her hands, indicating that 'Vivi's rich', "so there's nothing wrong with it."

"…The fact that our Vivi's tired of hanging around mature grownups, doesn't it occur to you that she's just tired 'cause her parents keep on checking up on her?" Yukino added in, putting her book down in front of her.

"Your parents still do that to you, Vivs'? Don't you find it annoying, Vivs'?"

"Aren't you supposed to call me 'Vivi' or 'Vivian', or something? I mean, why 'Vivs' all of a sudden Kitami?" Vivian looked at him funny. Her eyes stared at him, but she raised an eyebrow.

"Because, Vivs', you know I love y-", Kitami felt a pain shrivel up his arm, "I mean 'we'. You know _we_ love you." Everyone laughed. "Geez, Sei, you'll never find someone if you're this violent, no? Besides," Kitami rubbed his arm with a pain expression on his face. "That really hurt, Sei. You're such a bully. I'm telling on you!"

"Oh yeah, go ahead. Who are you going to tell, huh?" Sei pouted, trying to keep her cool rather than laugh. She wanted to laugh, but they were all amazed how well she could keep her emotions.

"Yupi!" Kitami jumped on his chair, like his buttocks was glued to his chair. He sat besides Yukino who just sat there with a book in front of her face. Kitami hugged Yukino's arm, tugging it like a kid wanting an attention from its mother. "Yupi! Yupi!" Kitami called out with a childish look. "Sei is a bully!"

Yukino has black, silky hair. They aren't as silky as Sei's hair, but they're still graciously long and smooth. Her short fringe sat neatly in front of her forehead, and her thin-rimmed glasses sat nicely in front of her eyes. Her eyeliner brought out her dark purple eyes. Even though Yukino was an average female girl, she has a very high academic grade, and was there whenever Ruka, Sei, Vivian, or even Kitami needed her.

"I'm ignoring you, Kits'. You're calling my name out like you're saying, 'You pee! You pee!' Do you have any idea how embarrassing it is for me to hear it from you, little Kits'?" Yukino put her book down and sighed. Everyone laughed after hearing, 'You pee!' You have to give credit to Yukino for being, well, Yukino.

"But you're calling me 'Kits', so we're even."

Yukino closed her book and tapped it on Kitami's head gently. "Wrong!" Yukino sighed. "We're not even. For your information, I'm doing this revenge for Vivi, not you. And if you say my name again sounding like I have to pee, I'll beat you twice as hard on your head with three different books I have in my bag. Now then, Kitami; will you be making the same mistake again, my dear?"

Everyone laughed at the lecture Kitami was getting. Ruka butted in quickly before laughing her head off once more. "You better listen to her, Kits'. Her books aren't light either." Ruka warned him as a heads up. Yukino is the type of person who you don't want to mess with, even with her very high intellectual standards. Even so, she still loves her friends as much as the next person in her group. "I mean, have you seen the size of her books? They're like, _HUGE!_" Ruka threw her arms out widely, indicating how big the books were in friend's bag. Although they weren't literally that size, it was only just a friendly and harmless joke.

Kitami shook his head being afraid of his own friend, Yukino. The thought inside Kitami head felt frightened inside, considering the fact it's Yukino that he's dealing with. Even though Yukino was the smart and an unsocial type, she was always there whenever the group needed help. She may be scary and threatening, but there's a side of her that cares. Yukino took Kitami's head shake as an apology and forgave him just like that.

"Anyway, you never answered my question. Don't you find that when your parents call you every day to check up on you annoying?" Kitami recovered from his childish play. When Ruka and Sei recovered from their uncontrollably undying laughter, they sat up properly and listened to what Vivian had to say. Although Kitami's question was only pointing the obvious, they still gave respect to their friend.

"Of _course_ it's annoying! Why wouldn't it be? It's my parents we're talking about. Besides, I only came to this school 'cause I was sick of everyone trying to make me all high and mighty just because I take the last name of my dad. I only want to live a normal life; and that's what I'm doing now. Isn't that what matters right now? Being with each other?" Vivian exhaled with a slight concern on her face. The calm voice of hers shocked the group.

"Vivi, are you feeling alright? Do we need to take you to the nurse's office?" Sei randomly blurted out. Everyone heard her chair clutter out as it fell down with a 'bam'. Sei ran over to Vivian with her hand cupped to her friend's forehead, and her other hand cupped on hers. She was checking if Vivian had a high fever or some sort. "Nope; she's fine. False alarm, guys."

"I'm fine, I'm fine. No need to check up on me. I'm still alive." Everyone gave a smile, feeling relieved that their friend wasn't feel ill. But they were still bothered Vivian was acting different from her usual self.

"Oh yeah; I heard there's a new transfer student coming in, later." Kitami rose out with a chuckle. All eyes were on Kitami after he blurted out.

"How is that funny, Kitami?" Ruka raised her eyebrow at him. He always laughed at weird jokes even when it wasn't funny. Even so, Ruka, Yukino, and everyone else in the group loved having him around. He's what kept the comedy moments alive. – And the memorable moments.

"There's no point just feeling sorry for Vivi here. I'm only changing the subject." Kitami pouted out of Ruka's blunt tone of expression.

"But you still haven't answered the reason." Kitami could feel a sharp pain in his head, like an arrow had just jabbed him in the head for getting an answer wrong. Ruka's monotone made him feel like blood was dripping out of his head, and feeling the weakness of his body grow light.

"The transfer student happens to be rich, no?"

"Keep talking, Kitami. We're all interested." Sei moved in closer to the crowd, sitting on the desk right next to Kitami for better hearing. It seemed that Sei was more interested than anyone else in the group.

"Apparently, I heard from my parents that he's the son of my dad's friend. I haven't met him before, 'cause I was told he was always on a business trip with his mother. Anyway, the point is, there's a transfer student coming in this class."

"Oh? So the transfer student is a guy, eh?" Sei smirked evilly. No one knew what she was planning. – Probably something devious. "Hm…" Sei murmured under her breath while rubbing under her chin.

"Why are you smirking so evilly, Sei?" Ruka asked softly in her calmest tone.

"You'll find out soon enough, my doll." Sei turned her head around with her eyes squinted. "Whose turn was it to do the game?"

"Yukino's first; and then after her is me." Sei's eyes widened after hearing Vivian's reply.

"Interesting…" With that, Sei left the classroom without a word about her plan.

"Sometimes, she's really scary with her ideas;"

"I agree, Vivi. I wonder what she's up to. She's probably planning something devious for Yukino, though." Kitami nodded with an attempt to guess what Sei was planning.

"You guys want to guess what she's up to then?" Yukino played along with her book shut.

"What about your book?" Vivian smiled in delight. Her eyes were closed, but she was pointing at the book on Yukino's lap.

"Don't worry about it. I finished it sixty-three times. And yes, Kitami, it is a six and a three put together. Sixty-three. Un-der-stan-d, Ki-ta-mi?" Yukino put the words into syllables making it easier for Kitami to understand. "Or, do you want me to make it easier for you to understand?"

"I'm not _that_ much of an idiot, am I, Yuki?" Kitami pouted with his eyes looking like a puppy dog's pout.

"Yes; yes you are, Kitami. You're an I-D-I-O-T." Yukino flicked Kitami's head gently. "I spelt it out for you. Would you like me to say it again for you?"

"No, I'm okay." Kitami rubbed his head with a sore expression on his forehead. In his mind, he was trying to process what Yukino had spelt out. _"I-D-I. Indi…Indeed? That doesn't make sense at all."_

"Let that be a lesson to you." Yukino turned her head away and placed the book on Vivian's desk. "Well, shall we get guessing then?" Yukino smiled with a lively atmosphere running around her. Her masked dropped, letting her cool facial appearance appear in front of Vivian.

"Yeah…" Vivian smiled genially. Her relaxed emotion took upon her face. With her elegant smile on her face made her seem royal and grand.

"—_Oh!_ " Kitami randomly exclaimed out of nowhere. "Idiot!" Everyone stared at him oddly, especially Vivian. Suddenly saying something out of thin air was like breaking the ice. – An awkward situation where someone randomly says something unusual to crack the awkwardness.

Ruka didn't get it at all. Without hesitation, she asked out of curiosity. "What…?" There was a bewilder expression on everyone's faces. – Even Yukino's.

"You know…? When Yukino spelt out that word? It's 'Idiot'!" Kitami felt rather proud of his achievement that he threw his arms in the air like he'd just won a prize from a carnival. Yukino sighed. Her head bowled down with her hand on her forehead. She was giving herself a face-palm while shaking her head in a slow motion. In her quiet voice, she whispered, "And this is why he's an idiot", under her breath. Vivian giggled after hearing Yukino's comment.

"But we love him anyway." Vivian mouthed at her while Ruka was on her phone texting to whoever is texting her, and Kitami thought about the greatest achievement he'd accomplished all week. Yukino nodded her head with her lips pulling its way to a smile. It wasn't 'love' that you'd find in a lovey-dovey relationship. It was more of a friendly 'group-love'. – As friends.

Clasping her hands together, Yukino directed her hand gesture towards Kitami. "So, Kitami, you're up first."

Kitami looked shocked with a widening bewilder expression came to him. He threw his arms down and began thinking. With his index finger, he pointed at his face looking anxious about the offer. "Why do I have to go first? This isn't fair! You're just sexist, Yuki!" Kitami rebelled. He had this, 'hmph' pout on his lips and his arms crossed along his chest.

"Do you like going first?" Yukino questioned, sighing at her friend's 'kiddie-moment' drama.

"Yes;"

"So why are you rebelling now?" Yukino smirked deviously.

"Because I don't like _you_, Yuki…you, you big meanie poo."

"And is that fair?"

"Yes;"

"Then that isn't sexist, Kitty-poo;" Yukino laughed along with everyone else listening to them fight over something so small. Yukino was pulling on two of Kitami's cheeks like a little kid he was.

Kitami muffled his sentenced. "I don't get it;" His 'I don't get it' sounded like mounts of food had been stuffed in his mouth. His cheek where Yukino was still pulling from was starting to redden.

"You don't have to. It's too advanced for you to know what it means. Sorry, Kitty-poo, but wait a few more years, then I'll tell you what it means." Yukino teased, letting go of his cheeks.

Kitami rubbed his rosy pink cheeks. "This isn't fair;"

"Life isn't fair, Pikachu." Ruka joked with another laughter blurting out from her mouth. Her phone was left on her desk. Kitami turned red from his embarrassment. "Aw; there, there, Pikachu; you're still cute with those red cheeks of yours." Ruka patted his head for comfort. "And if you hate what I'm doing, try doing thunderbolt. Or… have you not gotten through your puberty to do thunderbolt? It is a bit complex for you, but with my help and support, I'm sure you'll be able to grow out of your kiddie stage and start your journey as a man. C'mon! Be a role-model to all Pikachu's!"

"Why are you guys always so mean to me?" Kitami sniffled, crossing his legs like when he was in preschool. When he was little, his teacher told the small kids to sit on the mat, cross their legs, and sit up straight. – It was a bit like that, despite the fact that Kitami was slouching forwards, rather having his back straight. His hands were sitting in front of him.

"You're just fun to mess with. Now, get guessing before the bell rings." Vivian clapped her hands together, rushing everyone to focus on what they were originally supposed to be doing. "C'mon. Chop-chop; we don't have all day, you know?"

"My first guess… someone living in poor lifestyle; side combed fringe hair, all jelled down and shiny; creepy smile; oversized square glasses; polished shoes; pants high ride up; and shirt all tucked in. Did I describe it well enough?" Kitami grinned evilly. Everyone stared at him whether he was crazy or what. "And just to clear things up, I did say he was rich, but I also said he's someone living in a poor style, even though he's rich."

"That just makes it confusing, Kitty," Ruka blinked.

"Yeah, so? I did good, right?" Kitami smiled randomly.

"Considering you gave us a creepy image in our heads of this 'guy' transferring, I don't think we'd ever be able to let you guess anyone else coming to this class ever again. But," Vivian pulled a thumbs up in front of Kitami with a serious face, "thumbs up to you who actually did something right." With that being said by Vivian, Kitami gave a huge grin. Vivian spoke up again. "So, Yuki, any guesses?"

"Just one;" Yukino paused.

"Well…?" Kitami questioned with his head tilted to one side.

"Shush, Kitami. How about we make a bet whose right, then, eh?"

"Makes sense, Yuki. Well then, we're all betting in this game. All agreed?" Vivian declared as everyone nodded their heads in agreement. "Then it's settled. Winner wins all. Losers get nothing. Kitami, how much do you bid?"

"$30;"

"Why are you betting so much, Kitty?" Ruka wondered pouting her lips like a fish would do. "Usually you'd bid $1, or otherwise, your highest, $5. Why $30 all of a sudden? Have you finished going through your cheap scandals?"

"They're not cheap. $1 is a lot. But $5 is worth more. I'm not cheap," Kitami cried out, complaining towards Ruka. "It's just money, right? It couldn't hurt to bid $30. Besides, that's my maximum I'm going."

Ruka just laughed at his remark. "He's just saying that because he's usually wrong. When he gets his answers wrong, he has to give money to one of us, so it's rather funny to see him bet $30 all of a sudden. Do you guys think it's worth it?" Vivian nodded. Yukino raised her eyebrow but ended up nodding her head in agreement. And Kitami said it was okay.

"Fine… That resolves it. Kitami bids $30, Yuki bids…?" Vivian turned her head towards her.

"$120;" With her voice sounding confident and her sharp eyes beaming with declaration, it was obvious she was ready to win the bet. "I bet my $120 that he's a rich guy with good looks."

"I bet $300 that he's one of those spoilt rich guys that get whatever he wants. And if he doesn't get it, he'll use force to it. Not physically, but in a way he can twist people's mind into getting it. A good looking guy with a bad personality is what I say." Vivian sighed. She knew that good looking guys are only bad people.

"Aw, Vivi… we know you don't like guys after what happened previously, last term." Ruka hugged Vivian tightly. Vivian patted her head as she let go.

"No, it's alright. I'm okay with it. He wasn't worth it anyway. All good looking guys are just jackasses, unless someone can prove me wrong."

"What about me?" Kitami raised his hand up.

"No…"

Kitami stayed quiet.

If Vivian could read Kitami's mind, she thought it could've been just three dots, proven as a silence treatment. But it couldn't have been that easy to read his mind. His eyes were down, and his movement was still. Vivian wasn't sure what was going on in his head. He was never the type to be able to sit still, unless there was something bothering him. Vivian felt a small gut full of guilt inside her stomach. – That murky, sickening feeling that made her rather pale only count as one thing. – Guilt trip; or plain ill. Either way; they both made her pale.

"Kitty," Vivian paused as she pulled away from Ruka's embrace. "Sorry," Vivian smiled lightly at Kitami, but he didn't look back quickly. He took his time looking down at the ground. Kitami could feel his chest pound loudly, even though Vivian hadn't noticed. The aching in his chest throbbed a little, but he eventually looked away from the ground. No longer was he feeling down. Ruka looked at him with her gentle sky blue eyes.

"It's alright, Vivi. I was just joking anyway. Sorry to scare you guys like that, haha." Kitami rubbed the back of his neck. Everyone gave a quick sweat drop while he was at his 'prank' moment. He was laughing normally and not at all did he show any sign of being sad. When it came to those things, it was rather hard to know what was going on with Kitami.

"Okay, so now all we have left is Ruka. How much do you bet?" Vivian turned her head to Ruka.

"Hm…" Ruka thought with her index on her cheek and her eyes rolled to the ceiling. "I say $300 as well. My guess is that he had high expectations, organized, open-minded, and I guess he's probably like an artistic type. You know? The one that's creative and enthusiastic?"

"Alright then; So, Kitami bets $30; Yuki bets $120; I bet $300; and Ruka bets $300 as well. So in total, that's…" Vivian paused for awhile, processing the calculation in her head.

"$750"

"Thanks Yuki," Vivian thanked with a gentle smile. She repeated the total again, finishing her last sentence off. "So in total, that's $750 already."

"What about Sei? She hasn't bet anything yet." Kitami asked.

"We're aware of that, that's why I texted her awhile ago. She said she'll put $300 in," Ruka pointed out as she showed everyone her text message of what Sei had wrote. "And in case that Kitami cannot read what the text says, it says that Sei will put $300 on an athletic, generally assertive and outspoken with good leadership, and great people-skills, like socializing."

"It doesn't say that," Kitami complained back.

"I know, but I put it in short terms for you to understand." Ruka gave a wide and friendly grin at him.

"But that wasn't short! The text was much shorter than that!"

"Oh? So you can read?" Ruka teased as she threw her arm around his shoulder. "Don't worry. I still respect you." Kitami pouted with his hand crossed on his chest.

"The total is $1050," Yukino rounded out the money again.

The bell had rung throughout the school campus.

"And so it begins…"


End file.
